


hypocritical

by evie_thor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, also i'm posting this with ten minutes left in the day yikes, also infinity war ?? don't know her, and short yikes again, anyways they're stubborn but they love each other more so it's alright, for thorbruce week!, it gets cute at the end though dw, takes place post ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_thor/pseuds/evie_thor
Summary: Bruce and Thor are both frustrated and tired, and they admit more than intended.--------------------------“Unbelievable. You’re not listening to me!” Thor exclaimed, crossing his arms as he looked down at Bruce. He couldn’t decide if he was more angry or disappointed.Bruce sighed, looking around before coming back to Thor. “I am, honey. I just don’t like what I’m hearing.”





	hypocritical

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I hastily wrote this but I figured that these two are rarely written getting mad at each other (for good reason, they're just THAT good), but I wanted to see if there was a way to write it out in a way that was still fair to them both, and here's what I got! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Thor was getting frustrated. He loved Bruce, he _truly_ did, but he had the _worst_ habits.

“Bruce,” he called out from the chair he had claimed in his boyfriend’s lab, munching on a salad and picking around for craisins, “do you think we could _please_ go to bed? It’s four in the morning.”  


Bruce glanced up, and Thor wished he hadn’t looked so surprised to see him there. “Is it really? I hadn’t noticed,” he responded, looking back down to his chemicals.

“You’ve been here for quite some time,” Thor chuckled, setting the bowl down before walking over, placing his elbows on the table and leaning over with a hand under his chin. “Don’t get me wrong, I understand there’s great importance in these trials, but your health should be a priority.”

“I’m a big boy, Thor, I can take care of myself.”  


Thor frowned. “No you can’t,” he snorted, widening his eyes as he realized what he said. Bruce looked up, straightening his back to look at Thor’s face for the first time since he had settled in there, a fact the latter was unhappy to realize.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  


“You spend _hours_ in here, you _barely_ eat, I’m probably the only person besides Tony and Brunnhilde you’ve talked to since we got back from Asgard–”  


Bruce huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re overreacting.”

“Unbelievable. You’re not listening to me!” Thor exclaimed, crossing his arms as he looked down at Bruce. He couldn’t decide if he was more angry or disappointed.  


Bruce sighed, looking around before coming back to Thor. “I am, honey. I just don’t like what I’m hearing.”

He brought his arm up, wincing as he heard a crack. Hearing the sound as well, Thor looked pointedly at him, and Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never cracked your back before?”

“If you even tried to stretch your back right now it’d probably sound like you were making popcorn.”  


“That’s rich, coming from you! You’re stressed all the time, you’re constantly smiling despite the fact that I’ve caught you crying in bed not once, or twice, but _four times_ –”  


Thor blanched, dropping his arms in surprise. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“Yeah, I didn’t say anything because you haven’t been _talking_ to me about it!”  


“When would I have time do that? Did you not hear me? You’re always in here!”  


“And you’re either exercising or stressing out about governing or stressing out about your friends and doing anything, literally _anything_ , to avoid sitting yourself down and working though your shit – you told me you took on the force of a dying star, babe. A _star_! The fact that you’re still speaking to me is ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as you nagging me about sleeping when you refuse to be upset about anything–”  


“You’re yelling at me for not locking myself in a room? Bruce, you’re not the superior one here: this isn’t a healthy way to get through anything!”  


“That’s not fair Thor, you’re being hypocritical!”  


“Well so are you!”  


They were staring point-blank at each other by now (one could almost say glaring, but they had never gotten to such a point before), both leaning over the table. Bruce saw green creep into a corner of his eyes, and he realized just how _mad_ he was. Thor’s eyes narrowed at the sight.

“You should bring him out – I’d enjoy the company right about now.”  


Bruce’s jaw clenched, and he looked up, breathing in and sighing before looking back at his boyfriend. “That was mean.”

Thor looked away before sighing, letting the tension drop from his shoulders. “It was. My apologies.”

Bruce brought his elbows to the table, laying one arm down on the surface and leaning his head on the other. “No, I was unfair too.”

“You had a point though,” Thor replied, coming down to his level (as much as he could). “I don’t talk to you about things. Or anyone. Odin said that a king should maintain appearances, but he also kept the truth of my murderous sister from me moments before letting himself die, so perhaps he’s not the best source of advice.”  


“You’re telling me,” Bruce said, pushing himself up before walking around the table, standing next to his boyfriend. “I could ... spend a little less time in here.”  


“A little?” Thor asked in disbelief, looking over at Bruce – an amused smile came to the latter’s face.  


“ _Fine_ , a considerably reduced amount of time. But, I will use that time to catch up you.”  


“I’m flattered.”  


“No, I’m serious,” Bruce insisted, turning to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We have a lot to talk about – you have a lot to talk about. I missed two years, Thor, and all I know is that you looked for infinity stones, didn’t find them, your father died, I almost killed you, and you met a _wizard_?”  


Bruce’s face was scrunched up in confusion by the end, and Thor softly chuckled, pausing before moving to take his boyfriend’s right hand, holding it before lacing the fingers. He squeezed his hand. “Alright. If you drink less coffee.”

“Fine. If you eat less poptarts.”  


“Fine. If you brush your hair.”  


“Fine. If you work out a little less.”  


“I think you’d miss that more than I would,” Thor teased, and Bruce’s cheeks pinked before he nudged Thor with his shoulder, leaning towards his ear.  


“Okay, I just might,” he whispered, and Thor looked down, grinning before looking back at him. He leaned down, taking the other’s curls and pushing his head back before kissing his forehead, smiling as he leaned back; Bruce’s eyes were still closed from the contact, but he was smiling too. “Can we go to bed now?”  


Bruce let his eyes open, glancing at the clock before yawning. “Is it only 4:15?”

“That’s pretty late babe,” Thor responded, but he straightened up, dragging Bruce by the hand out of the lab and making their way towards Bruce’s room.  


“We argued. That was our first argument,” Bruce yawned as he followed, taking his other hand and wrapping them around Thor’s huge one. “Wait, Thor, how long was it?”  


“Five minutes?” Thor figured, opening up the door.  


“Oh.” Bruce noticed the pajamas on his bed, and looked up curiously at Thor, who shrugged before stripping into boxers and climbing into bed; Bruce changed into the clothes (which were _really_ soft, but he wasn’t surprised at the consideration) and climbed in besides him.  


“That was lame,” he noted, pulling one of Thor’s arms out from under his pillow and putting it around his shoulder, resting his head on his bicep before letting his weary eyes close.

Thor nodded, already feeling himself drift off. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed, and my [tumblr is here](brucethot.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk ThorBruce/Marvel!


End file.
